


Fallen Down

by AbandonedQuiche



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Charisk if you squint?, Deal With It, Frisk - Freeform, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Other, actually please judge im a comment slut, also Fem! Frisk, chara, dont get too attached, dont judge, honestly I dont work on this anymore, im so sorry, it kinda just sits on my laptop, like a neglected cat or something, like literally fifth grade, sorry - Freeform, this is all copy/pasted from fanfiction.net, this is really old, undertale - Freeform, undertale is a good game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedQuiche/pseuds/AbandonedQuiche
Summary: Frisk, along with her dead sister Chara, fall into the Underground on a whim to escape the orphanage. As Chara guides Frisk through the caverns, Frisk starts to think her sister has something to hide... First fanfic! I wrote this a while ago so there may be mistakes that I missed. Enjoy! please review!





	1. Chapter One

"Hey, girl! Git yer butt up an' start workin'!"

That's my alarm clock. Every morning.

"Wussa matter? You deaf? Git up!"

I don't.

"Miss yer mommy?" Ms. Silch, the owner of the orphanage, drawls slowly. She knows she's hit a nerve. I clench my fists and swing my legs out of my bed. I face her, a short, plump woman with stringy black hair and an ugly, wrinkled face. I hate that face.

"I let you sleep late. All th' other orphans are downstairs gettin' ready for breakfast."

I glance at the clock. It's five o'clock A.M. I trudge downstairs, still rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I stumble into the kitchen, still pulling on my favorite clothes, a purple-and-blue striped shirt and blue shorts. They're the only things left from when my parents were alive.

"Guess what, Frisk?" I hear a sarcastic voice. "We don't have to have cold mush today!"

My heart lifts, but then changes its mind as Skye, the girl who spoke, says,

"We get warm mush!"

I give a half-hearted "Yaaaaaaaaay" and and plunk myself into a chair.

Poking at my lumpy oatmeal, I listen to the general morning chatter, but I don't join in. I'm thinking. Suddenly, I have an idea.

" We should run away!" I say. The twins, Addison and Ella, lean forward, but another girl, Kate, scoffs.

"And you think none of us have thought of that before? It won't work! Remember what happened to Chara?"

It's like someone's punched me in the gut. Chara was my sister, until… well, she didn't like the orphanage any more than I did. She ran away. Apparently she thought she could find shelter on Mt. Ebott. She was missing for almost a year, and no one could find her until a man found her body on a bed of yellow flowers.

"Yes," I say quietly. "But it's still our only chance. We'll go to Mt. Ebbot, find shelter, stay there for good. Just because Chara failed doesn't mean we will. I know all of us believe in fairy tales-"

"Well, I don't." announces Kate. "I think we're all too old for fairy tales."

Kate is more popular with the other girls than I am, so of course I hear a chorus of "Yeah,"'s, "Me, too,"'s, and a "Go, Kate!".

Well, if no one's coming with me, then I'll go alone. I think.

I run upstairs, leaving the sleep in me behind. When I get to the landing, I see Chara sitting on my bed. Yeah, Chara. After she died, I found myself wondering what it would be like if she was still alive. Then that, added to the fact that I don't really have any friends here, sort of fashioned her into my imaginary friend.

"I'm going to run away." I announce. "Are you with me, or not?"

"Uh… where?" mutters Chara.

"Mt. Ebbot!" I say.

"There?" She asks. I can see panic in her eyes. Oh. I'd forgotten that that that was how she had died.

"We'll be fine," I assure her. "Plus," I add, "You can't die twice!"

I bustle around, gathering my things into a little bag. After a while, I start taking stock.

Food, water, clothes…

"A weapon?" Chara asks. "I don't remember exactly how I died, but I can imagine." She shudders.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." I try and work up the courage to get a knife from the kitchen, but I don't get very far, because I bump into Ms. Silch.

"Don't you have chores to do?" she says in a low growl.

"Uh… y-yes?" I stammer.

"Then get. To. WORK!"

I scramble over to the bucket, grab a rag out of the water, and start scrubbing the floor. I hate washing the floor, because it's practically made of dirt. I actually come across some woodlice and a couple of maggots. After I finish that, there are dishes to do. Then, I have to fold laundry. Every chore I do, I just get more determined to get out of here, alone or not. By the time I've finished, the sun is low in the sky. I finish packing by dark, and Chara's already awake, because she doesn't sleep.

"Are you coming?" I whisper.

She sighs. "I guess. If you're still set on going, I'm not letting you go alone!"


	2. Chapter Two

I shiver in the cool night air, and I'm glad I brought my hoodie. I'm pretty sure inside the mountain will be colder, so I brace myself. As we get closer, I see the tunnel, only big enough for a small child to fit through. I've always wondered why anyone hasn't explored it.

"Are you ready, Frisk?" Chara says.

"Yeah," I reply, confidence already waning. Before I change my mind, I approach the base of the mountain.

I have to duck to fit through the entrance, and I stretch my eyes wide to try to see. Then I remember my flashlight. The rough stone walls scrape my hand as I struggle to swing my backpack over my shoulder.

"Ouch," I mutter.

"Are you okay?" asks Chara.

"Yeah, let's just go."

I find my flashlight and switch it on. Before I point it forward, though, I notice blood blossoming from the scrape on my hand. I reach again into my bag, and root around for the bandage I packed. When I find it, I wrap it gingerly around the cut, and point my flashlight forward. My heart sinks. It just gets smaller, and smaller…

It takes a while, but I'm finally done. After peering through the seemingly-solid-rock-wall, I realized that the seemingly-solid-rock-wall was actually a not-so-seemingly-solid-rock-wall. I punched through it with a stick I had found along the way to the mountain until it was big enough for me and Chara to fit through. Our journey was short from there, and the tunnel steadily gets bigger. After a while, we find the end of the tunnel. It opens up into a huge cave.

"Whoa," Chara and I gasp simultaneously.

I take out the beaten book from my backpack, my favorite book called A Child's Book of Tales. I opened the book to the page I had read many times.

"The Under Tale"

Long ago, two races ruled the earth. Humans, the more powerful race, had very powerful SOULs. This enabled a trait called DETERMINATION to reside in their bodies. The monsters, on the other hand, had weaker SOULs. It was decided that all of the monster SOULs was equivalent to one human SOUL. One day, the humans realized the monsters might one day rise up and try to steal the humans' power. The humans became afraid. They ambushed the monsters, and, filled with DETERMINATION, and won the war. They called on the 7 greatest magicians to seal the monsters deep beneath . To this day, they're still trapped there, waiting for the power equivalent to 7 human SOULS to break the barrier.

I stop there because I hear Chara scoff.

"That's what we have to go off? Frisk, I'm really not sure about this…" She trails off.

I know it's real. It has to be real! I mean, it's my last chance…

…

I look around the cave. It's covered in vines; leaves meandering through crevices, growing on the floor and ceiling, and in the center is a huge hole, so deep I couldn't see the bottom. Ivy tendrils crawl down the sides. I wander around, dread and and wonder filling me at the same time. I don't realize I'm getting closer to the edge until I hear,

"Frisk! Stop!"

But it's too late.

I'm

already

falling.


	3. Chapter Three

I don't know how long I was falling, I just remember waking up in a bed of yellow flowers. And for some reason, I wasn't hurt. I sit up, groan, and rub my eyes.

"Chara?"

I'm surprised to hear a reply.

"Yeah?"

"You...jumped after me?" Chara shrugged.

"What else could I do? You were falling. I couldn't exactly leave you!"

"Thanks," I mumble. She doesn't respond. I regain my bearings. The steep stone cliffs that surround us look impossible to climb, and the only visible exit is a dark passageway that leads to God knows where.

"Let's go," I decide.

"Where?" asks Chara. I point to the passageway.

"There."

…

We scramble along the passage,feeling our way along. Suddenly, it opens into a dimly lit room. How it's lit, I have no idea. There are no lights from what I can see, but I guess you just take what's given to you.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." I jump as I hear a voice. I look around wildly for the source.

"Hey, kid! Down here!" I keep looking around, but the only things were Chara, and I'm pretty sure her name's not Flowey, and a little yellow flower.

Well, he said he was Flowey the flower… No. Flowers can't talk! I must still be delirious. I guess I must be hurt worse than I thought. I still hear Flowey rambling about something, but right now that's just the background noise.

"Is this real?" I whisper to Chara. 'Or am I just going insane?"

I didn't intend for Flowey to hear, but he does anyway.

"Of course I'm real!" He says irritably. "I've been telling you about the Underground. Were you even paying attention?"

"The...Underground?' He rolls his eyes.

"I guess we'll start again. Here in the Underground, strength is gathered by gaining LV. What does LV stand for? Why LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?

"Um… sure?" I stutter, still shaken up by the fact that there is a TALKING FLOWER in front of me.

"Great! Down here, LOVE is shared through little white...friendliness pellets! I think I have some somewhere…"

He trails off, miming digging in his pockets, even though he doesn't have pockets- or hands.

"Ah! Here we are!" In a moment, there are seven shapes hovering above him.

"Run around! Catch as many as you can!"

The pellets advance. I'm still uneasy about this, but I obey. As soon as the first pellet nicks my hand, I start to feel woozy.

"Wha-" I say, my vision spinning. As another "pellet" hits my leg, Flowey cackles.

"Friendliness pellets?" He's fighting to keep a straight face. "You really are an idiot! In this world it's kill or be killed."

By now, five bullets have hit me, and I'm struggling to maintain consciousness. When the sixth one hits me, I collapse and the last one misses me.

`"DIE!" Flowey screeches, and I just glimpse more pellets surrounding me as a wave of darkness washes around my eyes

"Are you alright, my child?" I wake up to a gentle voice and a comfortable bed, but I jump nonetheless. There's a small woman in front of me. As my eyes clear, though, I notice she has a lot of hair. No, not hair. Fur! White fur, to be specific.

"W-who are you?" I ask, trying not to panic.

"Shh, my child. I am Toriel, guardian of the Ruins. You are safe now."

Am I really? I think. I keep backing up, farther and farther away from Toriel.

"Are you feeling better? When you do, come find me. I have another surprise for you!" She leaves the room.

Given some privacy, I decide to look around. Nothing seems dangerous, but then again, flowers never seemed dangerous either until I fell. There was a crayon drawing of a flower on the wall, a chest for toys, a twin bed, and a bookshelf. I don't want to touch anything, but I'm so exhausted, and the bed… the bed is so welcoming, and it looks so warm and comfortable. I collapse into it, and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

…

I wake up again to a delicious smell, like butterscotch and cinnamon mixed together. I sit up in bed and rub the sleep out of my eyes. When they clear, I search around for the scent, and my eyes find a plate with a slice of pie on it. It looks delicious, but I decide to save it for later. Maybe Goat Lady- or Toriel, I think she said, had some plastic wrap or something in the kitchen.

I decide to walk directly to the kitchen to avoid "running into anything", but it doesn't matter. On the way, I trip over a frog- at least, it looks like a frog. It's oddly inanimate.

"Hey, watch it!" I mumble. It glares at me reproachfully.

"Maybe you should watch it," Chara blurts.

I jump. I've forgotten she's there.

"What?"

"Sorry," she apologizes, "That's what it said!"

"How do you know?"

Chara shrugs. Before she can reply, I hear a voice.

"Froggit," it scolds.

I spin around, and the "froggit" escapes. It's Toriel.

"I am sorry, my child. That particular froggit is… quite rude." She turns and walks away.

I shoot Chara a questioning look.

"How?" I whisper under my breath, following Toriel. She shrugs.

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter Four

"Go to your room." Toriel says, then continues down the hall. I follow her. Chara trudges after me. I can tell she doesn't really want to go, and I don't either- but I just have a feeling. I don't know why, but I just have to leave!

"You naive child," Toriel hisses. "If you leave, they- ASGORE -will kill you. I am only protecting you. Understand? Go to your room."

I don't say anything, but I keep following. Something tells me she'll lead me right out of the Ruins.

We turn a corner, and emerge into a small room, with a door on the far side. It's patterned with the same strange seal as on Toriel's robes, a circle with wings, and three triangles below it.

Toriel turns around. "There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself- prove to me you are strong enough to survive!" She raises her hand, and a small fire blazes to life in her palm. Before I can even comprehend that I just witnessed magic, I'm dodging fireballs, jumping, twisting, and side-stepping. As quickly as the attack started, the last fireball sparks on the ground and dies.

I take the opportunity to try and say something, like Toriel taught me, but I can't think of anything to say. The shower starts again as a flicker of flame grazes my arm. My eyes water as pain lances up my arm. I rub the burned spot, but I have to keep moving. Suddenly, I have an idea.

"Mom! Stop!" I blurt. Toriel hesitates, stunned, and I try to dodge around her to get to the doors, but she snaps out of it and blocks me.

A fireball slams into my chest. I stumble. Tears are pouring down Toriel's face and there's a lump in my throat too.

"Fight me or leave!" she tries to say, but her voice cracks with sadness and desperation.

"I can't!" I sob, crumpling to the ground, curling around my burns. My cheeks are wet with tears. "I can't fight you! All I want is to go home. I know you want to keep me here, to keep me safe, but even you know I can't stay here!"

"I just want-"

I cut Toriel off. "Please! I can try! Maybe things will be different this time. Maybe I can help!"

"No… I can't let you leave…" She hurls one last fireball at me, but she's so off-balance and blinded by tears it doesn't even come close. Toriel sighs. "I am sorry, my child. I realize now you would only be unhappy here. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear… for you, my child, I will put them aside. I shall warn you, if you decide to leave, you cannot come back." She steps away from the doors, granting passage.

I start forward, but Chara grabs the back of my shirt. "At least thank her!"

I realize she's right. I keep moving, but change my angle and charge at Toriel for a hug.

Her tears wet my shirt. "Be safe, my child." she whispers, he voice cracking at every syllable.

"I'll try," I promise.

I watch as she moves to the door and gives my one last glance before leaving to her little house in the ruins.

...

"Whew," I puff, hands on my knees. I had run all the way down the long passage out of the Ruins to avoid thinking about what just happened.

"Wait... up!" Chara pants from down the passage. "I can't... run... as fast as you!"

I ignore her and push open the door in front of me.

It takes me a minute to process what I'm seeing.

"Oh, no," mutters Chara from behind me.

Finally, I realize what it is and flinch so badly I almost fall over.

Because in front of me is a frighteningly familiar yellow face.


	5. Chapter Five

"Flowey?!" Chara and I say at the same time.

"Oh, relax. I'm not going to hurt you." he sneers.

I unconsciously step back. Flowey doesn't notice.

"You think you're so clever, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you spared the life of one person? You played by your own rules. But... what will you do if you meet someone as determined as yourself? Will you die, over and over again?"

Over and over again? How can I die more than once?

"Or will you give up? Break? Kill? What a horrible thought!" He says the last part in a drawn-out-, sneering growl. "I bet you feel great for sparing that idiot goat. You didn't even kill any froggits, either. Pity. But I know you'll break. Get bored, reset, and kill."

Reset? I think again. What does that mean?

He sees my confused face and mistakes it for fear. "Oh, don't worry my little monarch," he jeers. "My plan isn't regicide. Yet." His face twists into a terrifying grin, then he lets out a blood curdling, bone jarring laugh. I screw my eyes shut in horror, and when I open them again, he's gone. I start trembling uncontrollably.

Chara puts her hand on my shoulder. "I-it's okay!" she says, but I can tell she's scarred too.

"B-but what did he mean? Those words, those phrases! How could I die more than once? This doesn't make any sense!" I almost sob.

"I-i don't know," she says, but I know she's not telling me everything. I want to push, but the look in her eyes tells me not to. "Let's just go." She grabs my hand and pulls me through another door.

...

We step into pure cold. Snow crunches under my boot and I shiver violently, but that's only partly the freezing temperature. I look around and see trees. Dead and snow-covered, they look like they'd never seen the sun. But then, I realize, they probably haven't. The only other things around are a large bush and a path through the woods.

"Wha-... Is that a camera?!" Chara says.

"Where?"

"In the bush!"

I laugh nervously and wave at the bush. "Hello...?"

Chara snickers. "Let's go."

We start down the path, and a brown blob that I hadn't noticed before comes into focus. Its crossbar spans a chasm longways, and wooden poles disappear into the hole at various intervals. A bridge goes across right between two poles.

We're only about halfway to the mysterious thing when I hear soft footsteps in the snow. I jump and whirl around but see nothing but more trees.

"Okay... that was strange." I break the silence.

"Yeah," replies Chara. We pick up the pace.

A little farther along, I almost trip over a huge stick. Really, it's more like a fallen branch. It makes my measly stick look like a twig.

"If we could take that..." Chara wonders.

"I wish, but it's way too big." I reply. "It wouldn't do any good as a weapon."

"Oh well." she says wistfully. "I just want-" she jumps as we hear another crunch. For the first time, I notice the pink fuzz dotting the pristine snow. They look like pajama or maybe slipper fluff.

"Um..."

"Keep moving." I finish her thought.

"Sounds good!"

We start moving again, moving faster every step. In no time, we've reached the bridge and are about to cross when we hear yet another footstep which makes me freeze. Then another. And again, closer and closer. Finally we hear a voice, deep and gravelly, say "Human."

I contemplate jumping into the chasm.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

My heart jackhammers in my chest.

"Turn around and shake my hand."

Some unseen force makes me turn. My eyes don't bother registering what I see. I slowly, painstakingly, stretch out my hand toward the stranger.


	6. Chapter Six

PLBBBBBBBGH!

As the fart sound comes from his hand, I don't know whether to laugh or be afraid. When I hear him laugh, I decide on afraid.

"Ah, the old whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick! It's always funny." he chuckles.

I look at Chara's face. For some reason, I detect relief in her expression. I mentally make a note to ask her about it later, but it gives me confidence. "Okay, who are you?" I demand.

"Oh! I guess you don't know me. Everyone from around here knows me, so I'm not used to introducing myself. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton." He steps into the light.

Describing him is hard. He has a round, balloonish face, almost like he's pudgy, but of course it's all bone because he's a skeleton. He doesn't have eyes, not really, but in the blackness of his eye sockets are tiny pinpricks of white, which I guess are pupils. He's wearing a blue hoodie, sweatpants, and a pair of pink slippers.

So that's where all the fuzz came from! I think.

"Are you a human?" he says, examining me. "That's hilarious! Y'know, my brother hunts humans."

"What?!" Chara and I yelp at the same time.

"Yeah. But-" he glances around- "-between you and me, he's totally incompetent. Take this gate for example." he points at the strange thing over the chasm.

"That's a gate?" exclaims Chara. I repeat her words.

"Yeah, I know right? C'mon, step right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

Sans pushes me, hard, over the bridge and laughs hysterically when I fall on my face.

"Sorry! I just couldn't resist. Guess it was a pretty mean prank, huh?" He's still laughing, which normally I would be annoyed at, but his laughter is infectious and I grin.

As I brush the snow off of the front of my shirt and hair, I hear him yelp.

"Oh! Uh, this is awkward, but my bro's coming over here."

That wipes my smile off and I look around frantically for somewhere to hide.

"I have an idea!" Sans announces. "How about you stand behind to that conveniently shaped lamp?"

For the first time, I notice a lamp that is both the same height and shape as me. I dart behind it, too anxious to realize just how weird it is that there is such a lamp.

"Hey Pap!"

"BROTHER!"

Another voice, one much louder and with a strange accent, makes me jump. I shoot a glance at Chara to see her reaction.

What? The look on her face is one of... happiness? And recognition? This is getting too strange.

"You look like you know him!" I say, half teasing but also confused.

"It's not important. Just... I wouldn't be too worried."

"What?"

"Nevermind." she says it as a dismissal. I turn my attention back to the brothers.

"-AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED THE TRAPS! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

I can't help but stare at the skeleton speaking. He's almost twice as tall as Sans and much thinner. He has a ripped red scarf around his neck and his clothes... I don't even know what he's wearing. It looks like papier-mâché, painted red and white. He's wearing black leggings with a bit of red and yellow, and his shoulders have large red spheres. All in all, he looks ridiculous.

"Staring at this lamp. It's pretty cool. Wanna take a look?" Sans invites.

Shut up, Sans! I think.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SUCH THINGS, BROTHER! I MUST FOCUS ON CAPTURING A HUMAN!" scolds the taller skeleton.

"Huh. Maybe this lamp will help you."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING, SANS! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A ROYAL-GUARDSMAN IN TRAINING! I HAPPEN TO BE THE FUTURE CAPTAIN! AT LEAST, ONCE I CAPTURE A HUMAN. I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!"

"I don't know. I bet the lamp will help those kisses 'light up your life'!" Sans shoots a glance at me and grins.

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Papyrus curses. "JUST... JUST GO BACK TO YOUR STATION."

"Relax. I've gotten a ton of work done today! A skele-ton!" Sans does his own rimshot then doubles over laughing at his own joke. I can't help but snicker.

"UGH! I HAVE NO USE FOR YOUR STUPID PUNS! JUST GET OFF YOUR BACKSIDE AND WORK!"

"But haven't you seen all of my jobs?" Sans protests. "My telescope business, my hotdog stand, I even work at the MTT resor-"

"SHUT UP, SANS! STOP PROVING ME WRONG! YOU DON'T EVEN PUT ANY EFFORT INTO THOSE JOBS! JUST... PUT A LITTLE MORE -BACKBONE- INTO IT! NYEH HEHEHEH!"

That is a weird laugh, I think, and Papyrus walks away chuckling.

Sans is rolling his eyes (eyesockets?). "Alright, you can come out now." I step out from behind the lamp.

"Okay," I say, "How did that even work? I mean, sure, from your point of view I was completely hidden, but to him it just looked like I was standing next to the lamp!"

"Well, sure! The point was to make him think that you were a lamp too."

"Hoo-kay." I exhale. This was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"He could at least put more effort into his jokes." Sans changes the subject.

"They're just as bad as yours!" I protest.

Sans adopts an expression of mock offense. "Mine are so much better, you have tibia honest!"

I change the subject. "What was your brother wearing?"

"Oh, his battle body? Yeah, I made it for him a few weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn't taken it off since. At least he washes it, though. By which I mean he wears it in the shower."

Chara snorts at that.

"Well, I'd better go." He starts to walk into the woods, then turns and looks at me. "Actually, can you do me a favor?"

"Um... sure? What is it?"

"Well, my bro's been kinda down lately. He's never seen a human before, and, well, if he saw you, it might just make his day." Seeing my look of skepticism, he adds,

"Don't worry. He's not dangerous, even if he tries to be." With that, he continues into the woods and disappears.

"That was strange." says Chara. I wholeheartedly agree.

(note) Sorry for the long chapter! I hope you were able to push all the way through... XD


End file.
